Time
by Zaray
Summary: And if he could somehow reverse the flow of time, he'd be with him. RikuxSora if you want it to be. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: Me no own : (

* * *

**T**here was a time when all they would do was sit around and talk about leaving that godforsaken island, their home. When they yearned for adventure, for excitement, in their seemingly boring lives. When they fought imaginary monsters, just for the fun of it.

Just to pass the day away.

A time where they would just lay in the sand, dreaming about other worlds. Where they would spar with each other, just to see who was better. The outcome never really mattering to either of them, though. They were content with just being in one another's presence.

Days where his life didn't revolve around fighting heartless and nobodies, just having a good time with his best friend. With his Riku.

Yeah, Sora would give anything to go back to those days.

Now he was stuck doing things he didn't want to do. Things that were forced onto him because he was the keyblade's chosen one. He never asked for any of this. Sure he wished for adventure, but nothing like this.

Nothing that would make him lose the silver-haired boy to the darkness.

* * *

**T**he last time Sora saw his friend was a little over a year ago. When he had no choice but to close the door to Kingdom Hearts, with Riku behind it. It hurt him, it truly did. The brunet longed to be next to the older boy, not opposite him.

Ever since then, he'd been fighting non-stop, searching for clues on how to get the silver-haired boy back. On how he could make all the madness go away and return to the life he used to live.

The life he regretted ever wanting to get rid of.

No matter what Sora did, or what information he was able to find, nothing helped. Nothing led him in the right direction. The only things his enemies would say before taking their last breath was that he had a long way to go.

A long and painful road ahead of him, if he wanted to save his friend.

A few even told him to quit, that the older brat wasn't even worth the effort. That Riku opened his heart to the darkness and just let it seep through his veins, taking control of every ounce of his body, just to get off the island.

That the older boy didn't give a fuck about anyone but himself.

Which is why he was willing to throw everything and everyone he supposedly valued, away. Without a second thought. That since Riku got himself into this damn mess, he should find his own way out.

That was all they would repeat over and over again to Sora. Trying to get their words to go through one ear and hopefully, not through the other. They wanted their words to stick, to work on replay in the brunet's mind until he finally understood.

And it worked, but only for a little while.

Because it was Sora. The boy that would always be faithful to his friends, especially his best friend, no matter what they did. The boy that had always held an optimistic view in life, that was _way_ too nice for his own good.

And just like that, their words disappeared. Just like that, Sora continued his journey to find Riku. To save his best friend from his own self.

* * *

**T**he opponents became more vicious, more intimidating. But the brunet didn't let any of them stop him from achieving his goal.

He fought on, banishing more and more heartless, nobodies, and possessed souls from whence they came. Releasing more hearts, locking more keyholes, saving more people.

Not caring that he actually had a right to feel like the fate of the worlds were in his hands, because, in all honesty, they were. Not giving a damn that he had more stress in his life at the moment than most people would ever gain in their entire lives.

He was going to find Riku, even if it was the last thing he would ever do.

Hero's weren't supposed to be afraid and forfeit the battle, after all. They were supposed to stay strong, keep their head held high with their weapon in hand. They were supposed to risk their lives for what they believed in, for what they thought was right.

But some people never seemed to realize that being the hero was a nerve-wracking job.

Sora did, though. Because he was thought as one of them. He was never supposed to give up, because they thought he wouldn't. Because he had an image, a reputation, that he had to keep up.

It being that he was considered the hero that would make all of the darkness disappear.

But there were times, where all of the brunet's determination and courage would wither away. Moments where weakness struck him to the core, and he just wanted to give up on everything, on everyone.

Where he just wanted to scream at the top of his lungs, hoping that it would take some of his pain, his stress, away. He would never admit this to anyone, though.

But during those couple of minutes, when the doubt clouded his mind, he couldn't help but reminisce. But wonder.

That if he could somehow reverse the stream of time, he'd be with him.

He'd be with Riku.

* * *

Um...does this thing make sense to anyone?

Well, R&R, C&C, whatever. Just leave me something.

Pleaseeee : )


End file.
